The Return of the Re-claimers
by Master Builder
Summary: The Dawn is not just split when it passed through the portal through space but time as well. Follow Master Chief as he makes his way to Earth only to find another Humanity occupying Earth. Why are they using alien technology and what are these new aliens? Halo and Major X-Over No pairings
1. Chapter 1

A soft humming went through the halls of a gigantic space station as it floated aimlessly within slipspace. A monitor with a golden eye floated through the grand halls of the 500 kilometer station humming it's favorite tune as it floated ceremoniously through the air as it had done repeatedly for the past 90,000 years. Suddenly the station's radar picked up something that was abnormal.

He had witnessed this notification quite a bit and it only turned out to be wreckages from the Human/Covenant War over 100,000 years ago. The monitor looked at the notification all the same as it was part of it's own coding to check it anyway. What it saw excited him quite a bit. "A Spartan and an AI Cortana. I must bring them aboard at once." The monitor told himself excitedly before heading off through the large ship.

_**Forward Unto Dawn**_

Cortana woke up from her stasis sleep due to the ship starting to lose it's self sufficiency before it started to fall apart. She quickly opened up the cryo chamber menu and found John-117's figure on a holographic screen with the button Activate under him. She quickly pressed the button and his cryo thawing out. Suddenly artificial gravity went out and pieces started floating around the ship. Suddenly there was several explosions tearing through the ship as many exposed volatile equipment are hit by the raw materials from the ship. "JOHN!" Cortana cried out as the explosions grew near to the Cryo chamber.

John's head moved for a seconds before he snapped and shoved the cryo door open. When he tried to jump out he was sent flying toward the pedestal where Cortana was currently residing at. "Chief the ship is explod-" Cortana started but was cut of by the explosion of the cryo bay door. John took her out of the pedestal before using his armor's jet pack to push himself through the hallway and into the fiery hallway. A large crate shot toward him as he was nudged from the side before a metal beam floated down onto him which he grabbed onto and flipped over several wreckages. Then he spun around headfirst as he veered through a pile of fiery metal and found a M363 Remote Projectile Detonator floating around loaded.

He grabbed the gun and shot it at the blockage he was facing and shot through the flames it released. He was pulled by the vacuum of space before he grabbed onto a metal beam attached to the ship. He found himself staring at a huge space station of a sort. There were 6 platforms that attached to a sphere like station which constantly rotated the pads at a decent speed. Suddenly a yellow light enveloped John and he found himself on the pad of the space station he was looking at before and saw the Forward Unto Dawn exploded with it's wreckage heading toward him. Suddenly a bright blue energy shield appeared in front of the pad he was on causing the incoming debris to disintegrate on contact with the shield. "What do you think of the ship Sierra 117?" Came a voice from behind him. John turned around with the sticky detonator reloaded and found a Monitor with a golden eye staring at him.

"I mean you no harm John-117, I am 117 Meta Light, first Monitor created by Dr. Catherine Halsey over 100,000 years ago." The Monitor now known as 117 Meta Light told him surprising him. "Pardon me if I'm not hearing correctly but did you just 100,000 years ago?" John asked Meta-Light. "No you have heard correctly John-117, Dr. Catherine Halsey placed me into this space station and sent the station into slipspace on a research mission to study the properties of Slipspace as well as find any stranded Humans which I believe she meant you." Meta-Light told him. "What happened to Dr. Halsey?" Cortana called out through the comms. "Her current status is unknown after the Flood Protocol had been enacted on Earth." Meta-Light informed them.

"Flood Protocol?" John asked confused but not in an eager way as the word Flood filled his stomach with dread. "Yes, the protocol that dictated that all cities and towns on Earth to be bombed with HAVOK bombs to prevent Flood infection or evolution. A flood infection form had survived the glassing of Africa and infected all who had lived in Africa before attempting to spread to other countries. Many countries had built up many transports to carry the citizens of Earth to the Greater Ark when the Flood had found out ways to consume technology to their benefit. I had passed Earth 90,000 years ago and made a deep scan of Earth. It showed 0% of Flood Infection and life had started reforming through Archaebacteria from inside the Earth. Human Life had been guaranteed to start up 50,000 years ago." Meta-Light told him. "Is there anyway that you can send us to the Greater Ark" Cortana asked Meta-Light.

"Unfortunately my advances in Slipspace is not enough to reach the Greater Ark but I may be able to build you an Infinity Class Warship outfitted with 40 Series 3600 MAC Cannons, 30 Mark 2572 Dark Matter Lasers, 20 Mark 80 Sniper Missiles Turrets, and 10 Mark 4200 Antimatter Lasers. I have over 3000 Sentinels in my ship that can finish this ship in two days and take your Mark VI Mjolnir Armor and give you Mark C Mjolnir Armor which is outfitted with a built in M70 Spartan Laser on the helmet visor, Hardlight Shielding on the armor, A black Hardlight sword/dagger which will change with your neural ace processing what you need, New Energy Reactor that can run a city, a Hardlight Bubble Shield Cannister will be given, and much, much more. I believe that you will like the armory even more with the new weapons." Meta-Light told him excitedly.

"Aren't you a chatter box" Cortana teased it. "Is that a problem? I shall hold myself in line from now one." Meta-Light told them. "No it is fine. When can the new armor be done? They sound promising." John asked Meta-Light. "They will be finished in 30 minutes due to our excess resources onboard the ship." Meta-Light told him. "What can you do about my Rampancy problem?" Cortana asked. "Rampancy?" John echoed and Meta-Light shot a scanning beam through the helmet before scanning Cortana's chip. "You are currently nearing the end of your 240 Zettabyte storage but I can upgrade your memory up to 160 Gegobytes which is 160 times 10^30 bytes." Meta-Light informed her. "How long will this take?" Cortana asked uncertainly. "Approximately… 1.732 seconds" Meta-Light told her dramatically causing her to pout. "Ok Chief, take me out of your helmet." Cortana told him excitedly.

John complied by taking out his chip and Cortana appeared in his hand. "Lead the way Meta" Cortana chimed as Meta-Light turned. "Follow me" Meta-Light told him. John followed the Monitor into the station and found many sentinels flying through the rooms. There were some holographic screens scrolling through codes, blueprints, star maps, and apparently a map on advances in science. "This way Sierra 117" Meta-Light called out as he headed through a long hallway. John jogged after him through the pure silver walls with the occasional blue lights racing through the wall toward the command center. "Those lights that are heading toward the command deck is actually a miniscule amount of power to power the entire station. We have a Fusion Star Reactor under the station that produces 3.8^335 gigajoules every millisecond. It is strong enough to release a power equivalent to a million suns if it is detonated. Ah we have arrived." Meta-Light informed him before they entered through a massive door that slid to the sides.

"Place Cortana on the construct, Sierra, the construct is in the middle of the room." Meta-Light told him as he saw a beacon of a sort with energy flowing to the top. He placed Cortana's chip into the beam before a flash of light appeared when the light passed through the chip causing him to be momentarily blinded by the light before it went back down to normal levels. He looked at chip and saw a silver chip with glowing blue light pulsating through it. He placed the chip inside his helmet again and felt a cooling sensation pass through his head. "Wow that feels a lot better. Thanks Meta-Light" Cortana said gratefully. "You are welcome Cortana. Shall we move onto your armor Sierra 117?" Meta-Light asked him. "Yes" was his gruff statement. "Then please follow me to the lab" Meta-Light told him before floating off toward another door. John exited the room after Meta-Light and walked toward a staircase which seemed to go down for quite a long way. The stairs were particularly big so he had no trouble clanking… err I mean walking down it. "I have forgotten to ask you Sierra 117. Will you like to undergo a new Augmentation made by Dr. Catherine Halsey for you specifically. She had said it was made to maximize your potential as a Spartan" Meta-Light asked him as he stopped halfway the stairs.

"What do these Augmentations do?" John asked half curious and half suspicious. "This Augmentation is reserved only for Spartan II's as they are the only one that can handle the stress of the new augmentations. They are meant to increase reaction times to the triple digits, increase muscle mass and strength to hold double of the current strength of your Mjolnir Armor, increased speed up to 100 kph, 2 times better eyesight, increased bone density, body repairing Nanites to kill all aging cells and replace with prime aged cells making your body de age to age 24 which is your prime, and the ability to understand and utilize any technology equal level or inferior to your current technology. There are 2 side effects which are growing up to a new height and higher meal requirements." Meta-Light told him. "Come on Chief, take the deal. Come on Chief, take the deal" Cortana made a mantra causing him to shake his head in annoyance. "Very well." John told Meta-Light slight curious of what happens.

"Then let us continue to the lab Sierra 117. I have the operation table ready." Meta-Light told him as they continued down the stairs for a few more minutes before entering a new room. There was machinery all over the room which had several Huragok and Sentinels working together on some item. "Please step onto the platform Sierra 117 and raise your hands into a Y formation" Meta-Light told him gesturing him to a square platform. John did so with his boots clanking on the metal floor as he made his way up to the platform. When he got up to the platform he raised his arms like Meta-Light instructed into the Y-formation. Suddenly some Machinery emerged from the ceiling and floor clamping around his figure. He felt his armor unfasten off his body and taken into the floor and ceilings with the machinery as it finished it's work.

Then he felt himself in a vacuum of some sort as his skin tight black suit expanded into a ball that surrounded his entire body. Then the suit shrunk after it opened a hole for him to step out. He found himself standing in the middle of the lab only in his boxers. "Now please lay down onto the operation table so we can start." Meta-Light told him. John walked over to the operation table and laid on it as he saw a familiar blue mask. It was the same one that he used when he underwent his augmentation process. He picked up the mask and placed it on his face before he saw the table hold him in place. The last thing he knew was inhaling some knock out gas before his world went black.

_**2 days later- Unknown Place**_

John found himself floating through a smoky abyss which only consisted of three colors. Black, Grey, and white. He looked around to find where he was and saw no indication of where he was. Suddenly the scenery changed and he found himself looking at some sort of metal planet from space. "Lord of Admirals, we have arrived at a new planet. It shows green lights for colonisation." He heard a person call out from behind him. He looked and saw a group of people sitting in a command room of a sort with blue lighting in a dark room. "Is it free of Flood Infestation?" A man in the back with white war paint on his face asked the man sitting at a computer. "Yes sir- wait, no I am detecting Flood Infestation on the planet surface although it is in a remote location. Shall we warn the Forerunners sir?" The man at the computer asked the man called Lord of Admirals. John moved up to the Lord of Admirals and was slightly unnerved that they did not see him. The Lord of Admirals raised an arm that passed right through John's body. "No, the more time we waste is more time for the Flood to spread. Cleanse the Planet." The Lord of Admirals told the crew member who nodded before pressing some buttons on his computer.

John found himself on the planet surface where there were silver structures covered in Flood vines before dread filled his body. Suddenly a beam shot from the skies and engulfed the area where he was in white light. Then the light died away and he found himself on a battle field. There were humans running in black armor and red highlights on their masks toward a war field where there were massive humanoids in different armor shooting lasers at the humans who were shooting projectile lasers. Both sides were shooting themselves down until a new group appeared on the humanoids side and started shooting down the humans even faster than they can return the favor. John tried pull a weapon from a fallen human but anger passed through him as his hand passed through the weapon. He had to save the humans. He ran up to the humanoids and tried to punch one of their faces but he shot through the humanoid. The scene changed and he found himself in a room. A room where humans were laying down in small cots. A door opened and he saw a 13 feet tall humanoid float through the a door that just opened followed by a few humanoids that were killing off the humans.

John composed himself and just watched the scene in front of him unfold. The tall humanoid bended down near the Lord of Admirals who looked like he aged 60 or 70 years. "Lord of Admirals… So very many years have we battled. My finest opponent, the Mantle accepts all who live fiercely, who defend their young, who build and struggle and grow, and even those who dominate-as humans have dominated; cruelly, without wisdom. But for all of us, there is a time like this… and for you, that time is now. Know this, relentless enemy, killer of our children, Lord of Admirals: soon we will face the enemy you have faced… And we are afraid" The tall humanoid told the Lord of Admirals before they moved out of the room. Suddenly the room flashed white before he found himself floating in abyss of smoke. "This is the fate that Ur-Didact has imposed on your Ancestors. They had been composed into digital life forms after composer had been fired upon them" came a soothing female voice.

He turned around and saw a humanoid that was similar to the people that attacked the humans. "Who are you?" John asked her with his body and mind tense and ready. "It's alright Reclaimer. I am the Librarian. The one who motioned for the reseeding of your race after the Ur-Didact had wiped them out." The humanoid known as the Librarian told him. "Why did your kind this to mine?" John asked her bitterly. The Librarian placed her hand on his barren shoulder and a soothing feeling shot through him. Much like a son feels around his mother.

"Mankind spread into the stars with an unexpected, desperate violence. Entire systems fell to their plight until the Didact's Warrior-Servants rose to halt the aggression. When the Didact finally exhausted the humans after a millennia, his sentence was severe. We had no way of knowing that the Forerunners were not your only enemy. As you have faced this foe before." The Librarian told him before floating around him. "Humanity hadn't been expanding. They were running. Weakened from our conflict, we were no match for the parasite which pursued you." Librarian told him causing him to freeze up but the Librarian once again eased his tension.

"The Forerunners made plans for a final, great journey. But the Didact refused to yield our Mantle of Responsibility. He would save all life in the galaxy... at a cost. In the Forerunners' quest for transcendence, the Composer had been intended to bridge the organic and digital realms. It would have made us immortal. But its results soured. The stored personalities fragmented, and our attempts to return them into biological states created only abominations. Such moral concerns faded from the Didact's attention. The Flood only assimilated living tissue. The Composer would provide the Didact his solution... and his revenge." The Librarian told him.

The Librarian had a sad smile on her face before she faced away toward the abyss. "They were only the beginning. He would have encrypted your entire race if we had not removed the Composer from his care and imprisoned him on a shield world called Requiem." She told him before facing him. "Reclaimer, when I indexed mankind for repopulation, I hid seeds from the Didact. Seeds which would lead to an eventuality. Your physical evolution. Your combat skin. Even your ancilla, Cortana. You are the culmination of a thousand lifetimes of planning. Reclaimer, the gene song I placed within you contains many gifts, including an immunity to the Composer, but it will be unlocked once I accelerate your evolutionary journey." The Librarian told him interesting him. "Evolutionary Journey?" John asked her. "Your evolutionary journey is your potential to be something greater than the last. The ability to remain strong through the unknowns and push forwards through your limits. Reclaimer, you have not even reached a mere 10 percent of your evolutionary journey. Not even your Ancient Ancestors reached 40 percent of their evolutionary journey. Your true potential can be unlocked after many centuries but I can ensure it so that you will reach it in a matter of years." The Librarian told him.

Suddenly the abyss started swirling around them at a very fast pace. "It seems that your time is up Reclaimer. Your evolutionary journey will be accelerated once you wake up. Remember Reclaimer, All that is well ends well" The Librarian called to him before his vision turned black from the smoke being sucked away.

_**Real World**_

"Chief? CHIEF" He heard the voice of Cortana yell for him as he was waking up. "Any louder Cortan and the Covenant will be all over us" John joked as he got up from a soft bed. His vision cleared and he found himself in a medical room of a sort since there were red crosses on some cases. He found Cortana on a small mobile projector on the table in the shape of a cannister. "Ha Ha Very Funny Mister, Is this the reply I get for worrying for you not waking up for two days after we come here. I tried to pry out from Meta-Light why he made you enter a coma" Cortana told him as she folded her avatar's arms. "Please do not attempt to kill me anymore. I don't think the Huragok appreciate me hiding behind them more times than necessary. I assure you, I had no idea that Sierra 117 was going to be in a coma like state for two days. No data and simulations have predicted such a route." Meta-Light called out frantically from behind a door with half an eye peering into the room. "Leave him alone Cortana, he didn't do anything. I was speaking to someone named Librarian" John told her causing her to sharpen her glance at him "You mean the Life Shaper of the Forerunner Race?" Meta-Light and Cortana asked him simultaneously.

John's eye twitched in amusement. "How do both of you know about this Librarian before me?" John asked them. "Humanity had made first contact with the Forerunners through the Librarian who had given Dr. Catherine Halsey all plans and knowledge of Forerunner Technology/Found it off Meta's records" Meta-Light and Cortana told him. "Anyway before I forget Meta-Light, what is the status of the UNSC colonies?"John asked Meta-Light. "The UNSC had transported all colonized planets to several solar systems that they had created outside of the Orion Arm near the Greater Ark. My database is telling me that it is the same for all Covenant Races that had joined the UNSC with the UNSC planning on creating the USFA which stands for United Species Federal Association. They consist the Sangheili, the Unggoy, the Kig Yar groups, the Jiralhanae, Yanme'e, Lekgolos, Yonhet, and several other races." Meta-Light told him. "So the only we can contact the UNSC or USFA is by going to Earth. Since I was out for two days, I assume that my suit and the ship is ready." John asked them. "Yep, by the way John, do you have any idea how big an Infinity Class Ship is?" Cortana asked him grinning. "I don't know. Anything from 500 meters to 2 kilometers?" John tried. She shook her head. "More like 6 to 10 kilometers. Meta-Light made us a 10 Kilometer ship made up of Trinium with Titanium C alloy, a huge armory filled with weapons, over 1000 Longswords ready for quick deployment, 1 Pelican for us, 1 level on the bottom of the ship dedicated purely for Mac Bullet and Sniper Missiles construction with unlimited supplies through material creation beam, one med bay that has an regeneration bed for lost body parts or organs, and a food creator. Trinium is 100 times stronger than Steel and Titanium C can withstand heat up to 1 million Celsius." Cortana told him.

John turned to looked at Meta-Light. "Thank You, I don't know how you can provide me with this in a short time." John told him. "It is no problem Sierra 117. Dr. Catherine Halsey had ordered me to help you in anyway possible. Now that you are awake will you like to test your armor?" Meta-Light asked him. John nodded before getting up. He stumbled a bit before holding himself supported by a beam. "Oh yeah. You are also 8'5 now so take your time walking." Cortana told him before she saw him running around the lab. "Or start running. You know your choice" Cortana shrugged. "Ok running and walking is down. Where the armor?" John asked him. "Please turn to your left." He heard Meta-Light told him. He did so and saw a Blue armor with White trim and a Black skin tight suit between the borders of the white trim and there a small blue light glowing on the chest plate and a blue visor. "Please raise your hands up to you shoulder level on your side." Meta-Light told him. John brought his arms up widely before seeing the armor shift for a second. Suddenly the armor broke apart and shot at his body at breakneck speeds before attaching itself all over his body. It was also comfortable and his HUD seemed to be the same except for several differences such as the old armor ability slot and a weapons tab on his bar even though he didn't hold any weapons. "I assume that you took notice of a weapons tab filled with ammo. The weapon is actually inside your armor's systems. All you have to do is think for it and it will appear in your hand." Meta-Light informed him and he did so. A much more newer and Futuristic Assault Rifle with glowing blue and yellow trims appeared.

"That is the ZI5 Assault Rifle, it shoots out ionizing bullets that will disintegrate anything after it damages an object or opponent. If you press the blue button on the barrel of the gun then it will change into Hardlight bullets which will just pierce your object or opponent. Very useful in capture missions. Many other weapons have the same functionality. Humanity had made different armor abilities that you may find useful. By the idea of the hologram ability they made a solagram ability that will create a solid clone that can fire, take damage, and move to a specific location. Once it takes a few hits it will create a large cloud of pixels distracting the enemy. The next is a Hardlight Overshield. It's a blue shield that creates a large bubble around the user that will deflect all projectile and energy blasts for 60 seconds. There is a Evade Pack that uses your armors thrusters to shoot you up to 200 miles per hour for one second before turning off. Now your shielding can deflect kinetic and energy blasts but it cannot deflect heavy artillery. Your Hardlight Overshield can do that for you. I have installed a slipspace teleporter on your ship. It will allow you to be transported in and out of the ship with slipspace. Your teleporter can only bring you up to the edge of the ship's sensors. Now I will have to tell you about your crew. Humanity had learned how to create life forms just by using DNA which they learned from Librarian's notes. Cortana had chosen a select few to be part of your crew in the ship." Meta-Light told him.

"Who are these individuals?" John asked curious as he took the mobile projector that held Cortana before pulling out the chip and placed it in his neural ace. A cooling sensation spread through his head and some trickled down his spine causing him to shiver. "All are from a different time zone except the the last two selections, Chief. Here is the list" Cortana told him before a list appeared on his HUD.

Research Division: Tony Stark and Bruce Banner

Command Center: Pepper Potts, Nick Fury, and Maria Hill

Ship Security: Phil Coulson, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff, and Steve Rogers

Resource Manager: 1000 Huragoks and Sentinels

Army Deployment: 3000 Prometheans

"What are Prometheans?" John asked looking at the last section. Suddenly two pictures appeared on his HUD. One was a stick legged type of machine with a huge husk on it's back and a strange helmet. The second one showed a more human like machine with the same orange color screen with a huge orange broadsword in one hand. Then nametags appeared on the pictures. The one with Stick legs was called Forerunner Prometheans. The humanoid ones were called UNSC Prometheans.

"Forerunner Prometheans were usually made from composed humans that are turned into digital intelligence that can only obey it's master's commands. The UNSC Prometheans were made to combat Forerunner Prometheans after reviewing notes from the Forerunner index of how they were made after a violent contact between the UNSC and Prometheans. The UNSC Prometheans were made up of AI's that placed into the machines and easily won against the Forerunner Prometheans." Cortana told him. "And who are the crew?" John asked her.

"Tony Stark is a brilliant inventor from the twentieth century. He created many Class 3 armors that were much more advanced than the Mjolnir and it allows him to fly around. According to the databases. Bruce Banner is a gamma scientist that can turn into a hulking giant if his stress levels raises. Pepper Potts is the fiance of Tony Stark and the former CEO of his company. Nick Fury is the Leader of a group called Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics otherwise known as SHIELD. Maria Hill is Nick Fury's assistant aboard a helicarrier that was SHIELD's Headquarters. Phil Coulson is an agent associated with SHIELD that can covertly enter places and strike the enemy when they least see it coming. Clint Barton is a SHIELD agent with the nickname Hawk Eye that can give Linda a run for her money in sharp shooting. He has a streak of always hitting his target looking or not. Natasha Romanoff is a SHIELD Agent with the nickname Black Widow and excelled in Infiltration and information gathering. She is also one of SHIELD's best hand to hand combatant. Steve Rogers is a War Hero during World War II that was frozen through time into the modern era. He is like you John. He has super soldier augmentations implemented into him that changed him from a scrawny guy into a buff guy with incredible strength, stamina, and endurance. They are also part of the Ancient Human Ancestors which the Librarian gathered their Blood Samples of Charum Hakkor nicknamed their 'Earth'." Cortana told him.

"So am I going to see some Ghosts on the ship?" John asked her. "Negative Chief, Meta-Light had recreated their body's before using Slipspace to accelerate their aging to their Prime. Now everything is set and we are ready to take off for Earth." Cortana told him. "I'll transport you onto the ship in just a few seconds. Farewell Sierra 117, Cortana" Meta-Light told them before they were covered in blue light. John found himself on a bridge of a ship looking outward into space on a platform of the station. "You must be Master Chief?" He heard a person call out. He turned and saw a dark skinned man with an eye patch walking towards him. "Yes and you must be Nick Fury." John greeted him. "Yes I am, I believe that Meta-Light has already told you our names. Now I will like you to meet the other two here." Fury told him before gesturing toward the other two women one a brunette and the other a red head. The redhead walked up to him first and introduced herself. "Good to see you Master Chief, I am Pepper Potts, the ship's navigator and slipspace coordinator." Pepper told him smiling warmly. He shook her hand before the brunette stepped forward. "Pleasure to meet you sir, I am Maria Hill, the ships communication and radar manager." Maria told him giving him a nod.

"Here I'll show you around the ship. Go to the nav point" Cortana told him before an orange Nav point appeared on his HUD. John followed the orange marker around the corner to an elevator. He stepped into the blue room and found himself in a spot where there were many Sentinels and Huragok flying through the air mostly working on something. He recognized many MAC Bullets stacked up in 10 piles with 100 in each. A bit of the Sentinels were fixing several pipes which he recognized as the the MAC Cannons ammunition chamber. He saw several Sentinels working on two huge reactors with black energy passing through the first one and purple energy through the second one They were both connected to some large pipes that headed to the front of the ship. After the reactors there were 10 stacks of thousand missiles in front of it's chamber ready to be reloaded. "The Purple Reactor is for the Antimatter Lasers and the Black one is for the Dark Matter Laser." Cortana told him. They were covered in blue light and John found himself in a hangar bay of a sort. He saw over 1000 Longswords hanging evenly across the huge hanger ready to drop for deployment. There was also a pelican on a stand ready for deployment. "Now lets move to the Promethean Barracks" Cortana told him before he disappeared in blue light. He found in front of a large row of orange and silver Prometheans that snapped to attention and gave him a salute. "Master Chief Petty Officer on deck" Came a roar through the Prometheans.

John felt uncomfortable at the attention before he did what all commanders did. "At ease, Prometheans" John called out to them as they snapped their hands to their sides.

"Sir we are ready for deployment anytime you call for us!" They all called out. "Noted. We will be leaving for Earth soon so I suggest you make yourself comfortable." John told them. "Yes Sir!" Came one last call. "Wow John, everything looks good. Now let's move onto the security teams." Cortana told him before she transported him to a metallic hallway. He walked through the hallway and found four people in a gym with three people training while the fourth on a computer. The person on the computer noticed him. "Everyone the commander has arrived!" the person on the computer called out and they all ceased what they were doing and looked at John who stood at the doorway. "Keeping yourselves in top shape?" John asked them. "Yes Sir, I am Steve Rogers, onboard security personnel" a buff blonde man told him as he walked to him and offered a handshake. John gripped his hand shook it. "Master Chief Petty Officer Sierra 117, call me Chief" John told them. "I'm Natasha Romanoff, onboard security personnel." Natasha told him before giving him a nod of acknowledgment. "Call me Chief ok everyone?" John called out getting a nod from everyone. "I am Clint Barton, onboard security personnel. You can call me Hawk Eye" Hawk Eye told him grinning. "My name is Phil Coulson, I am the last onboard security personnel." Phil told him.

"Good to meet you all, I am just taking a tour of the ship so I'm meeting everyone here." John told them getting a nod from them before they went back to what they were doing. "Next stop, Research Lab" Cortana told him before she teleported him into a lab. "We meet at last Commander" came an ominous voice from a man with a glowing circle on his chest and combed back hair. Cut the act Stark it doesn't suit you?" Came a calm voice from the other side of the room who seemed to be meditating. "Love you too Jolly Green. So what do you think of the lab Commander?" Tony Stark asked him. John looked around and saw several suits of armor that did not match anything from his knowledge. Though the armor did not look strong, he knew that this was pretty special armor. "I even managed to make my Mark 5 armor quickly. Check it out." Tony told him as he activated a suitcase under his foot before it opened up to show a weird set of machinery. He twisted two handles before pushing his fist into a gauntlet before bringing the suitcase up to his chest. Suddenly the machinery started making it's way over his body and covered him up in 30 seconds revealing a replica of the armors around the lab except it looks more breakable than the rest. He activated the suits rockets and started flying in place. "What do you think. Perfect for civilians to escape in?" Tony asked him. "Impressive. Although if you can take out the weapons then it would be perfect." John told him.

"If you can quiet it down. Maybe I can finish up my meditation." He heard the other man call out. Tony landed on the floor before exiting the armor and changed it back into a suitcase. Suddenly the other person stood up before walking to John and offering him a handshake. "Bruce Banner, pleasure to meet your acquaintance Commander." Bruce told him. "Likewise and you can call me Chief" John told him. "Very well Chief, I am the slipspace properties and gamma radiation expert. Tony here is the fusion energy and technology expert onboard." Bruce told him. "Hey I can do my own introduction thank you very much." Tony huffed. "Nice meet you all, we are going to make a move for Earth in a few minutes so get comfortable." John told them before Cortana whisked him away from there and back onto the command room. He placed Cortana into the command console of the ship before he turned to the crew. "Take us to Earth!" John called out to the command crew. "Meta-Light, we are ready for departure. Release restraints" Fury called out through the comms. The pads shield systems flashed yellow before the ship started floating upward. Coordinates for Earth had been inputed. Entering slipspace in five" Pepper told him. A green tunnel like portal appeared in front of the ship. "Oh Chief before I forget. Since you are the person the ship was made for, what should the ship be called?" Cortana asked him as she projected herself up from the console. Everyone in the room looked at John who mulled over the answer. He finally lifted his head and looked at Cortana.

"I am thinking of… USFA Godspeed"

_**Please review and subscribe. If you have any ideas just send it through the reviews. If enough reviews come I'll make the second chapter. This is Agent Washington- I mean DarkWry signing off!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Onboard the USFA Godspeed**

John stood next to Nick Fury on the bridge as they watched the tunnel the ship was traveling in the green slipspace.

"What do you think Earth will be like when we get there?" Fury asked him.

"I do not know. We'll see once we get there." John told him as he looked the countdown that was ticking down on the ship's screen. It was ticking down around 2 hours.

"Chief, I am detecting an SOS signal up in an area 30 seconds away within Slipspace. What should we do?" Maria asked him to him.

"Is it UNSC or USFA ships?" John asked her.

"Negative Chief, but I detect humans on the alien craft." Maria told him.

"Does this ship have any stealth options?" John asked them.

"Yes we do have a Yin Co. Shadow Drive installed and we will be able to allow this ship to go invisible on all radars including energy detectors." He heard Bruce call out as he walked into the command room.

"Good, activate the stealth systems and take us out of slipspace with a minimum drift of 400 AU to hide our exit from slipspace. How long will it take us to travel that distance?" John asked Fury.

"It will only take us 5 seconds but we may need to push it up to 10 seconds so that they don't detect our ship when we use our reverse thrusters." Fury informed him.

"You heard him Cortana. Bring us in as quick as you can without getting noticed." John told Cortana.

"Got it Chief, interrupting slipspace now." Cortana told them as the ship turned down and broke through the tunnel.

**SSV Normandy**

Jane Shepard looked outside of her ship window and grimaced as she looked at a battalion of Turian, Asari, and Salarian ships surrounding the Normandy. They had intercepted a message from the Reapers to the Councilors of the Citadel. Jane and Miranda had read the message only to be shocked by the message that was written. The message was straight to the point.

It said "Join us or die with the humans".

Unfortunately the councilors accepted it mostly out of fear and they were discovered by the Reapers who ordered the councilors to capture them. They both piloted the Normandy since Joker and the other humans were killed in the escape for the Normandy at the Citadel while the rest of the crew were not human so they managed to stow away amongst the other races. As soon as the Normandy left many humans were being shot down or killed from left and right. The Councilors had ordered a battalion of ships to take them in as prisoners or kill them so they would not warn Earth in time. The Normandy had evaded the ships for a while with EDI constantly activating their stealth modules to avoid fire as they made their way to the Sol relay. But when they gave out the excess heat the citadel ships were all over them

"Surrender humans and allow yourselves to be taken in for questioning or we will be forced to shoot you down" An Asari ship commander ordered them from her frigate.

"Commander, there is a gap in the formation between the Salarian and Turian Ships. If we activate our cloak in a few seconds we can pass through the gap and enter the Sol Relay. The Councilors will not follow otherwise their intentions will be revealed to quickly." EDI told Jane.

"Miranda, is the cloaking systems ready?" Jane asked holding the ship's control's steady.

"Ready in 15 seconds" Miranda called out from another terminal.

**USFA Godspeed**

"Sir, we decoded their communications frequency and got a message that is being sent to the ship sending out an SOS signal." Maria called out to John.

"What does it say?" John asked her.

A sound wave appeared on the screen and started moving. "Surrender humans and allow yourselves to be taken in for questioning or we will be forced to shoot you down" came the voice of a purple alien that looked like a human.

"Cortana, are those some sort of relatives to humans?" John asked her.

"Negative Chief, according to the Forerunner Index, this race is called the Asari that is a unisex race with similarities to humans. They were created by the Precursors and reseeded by the Librarian. Their evolutionary journey is extremely slow compared to the humans. They would be on the same levels as two races called Turian and Salarian which I am detecting from the other ships." Cortana told him.

"Chief, we got another transmission from the ships to the humans" Pepper called out before putting the message on the screen.

"Do not attempt to try and get past us to warn your planet otherwise we will make sure you die painfully when you attempt to" came from a commander that looked like a variant of a Sangheili which Cortana identified as a Turian.

"Cortana, ready the sniper missiles and get a firing solution on the non-human ships!" John barked out

**SSV Normandy**

"EDI, send a waypoint to get through the ships onto my window. Miranda, activate the stealth systems and then help EDI maintain the ship." Jane called out to EDI and Miranda. She saw the nav point lead up to Sol Relay appear on her window and the stealth systems activate.

'_Now' _Jane thought as she sped for the opening between Turian and Salarian ships. But then several Turian and Salarian ships filled in the position quickly causing her to nearly curse. Then the strangest thing happened. Missiles came pouring down on all of the Citadel ships causing them to explode as each one of them struck their Eezo drive and reactors. The citadel ships did not have a chance to retaliate as they were all struck at once.

"What was that?" Jane and Miranda yelped.

"Missiles have been fired off from an unknown ship that is not within our proximity or not detectable on our sensors. I recommend moving for the Relay Commander before the councilor's send out more ships." EDI told them. Jane gunned the ship toward the relay before shooting out like a beam.

**USFA Godspeed**

John watched the alien ship with the humans aboard speed to some large device. "Take us back into slipspace" John told Pepper.

"Entering Slipspace" Pepper reported as a familiar green tunnel opened up. They shot through the portal before disabling their stealth drive.

"Sir, I am getting a transmission from an unknown source to the Councilors of the Asari, Turians, and Salarians." Maria told him. The message showed up on the screen as text.

"Attack Earth full force now. We will eradicate the humans on this day." The message had read.

"Sir, the ship's scanners are detecting large amounts of ships of many races heading to a strange object where the humans had entered through and will be in the Sol system in matter of seconds." Maria told him.

"Cortana, put the engines at maximum power and bring us there quickly." John told her.

"Engines now at maximum speed chief. We will get there in 10 minutes." Cortana told him after she flicked with a few holo panels.

John saw Fury tapping several keys on a map of New Mombasa. "What are you doing?" John asked him.

Fury stared at the map for a seconds before replying

"Activating the Museum of Humanity and bringing it above ground"

**Sol System**

"This is Steven Hackett. Normandy I thought you were supposed to stay at the Citadel until Anderson needed you here" Hackett asked them.

"Sir no time to explain. The Councilors are sending their fleets to destroy Earth." Jane told him frantically.

"Shepard, you do realize what you are saying. This is a war proclamation, are you absolutely sure of this otherwise Earth will call for your head." Hackett asked her.

"Yes sir, the Reapers told them to join forces with them to destroy us otherwise they would die with us" Jane told him.

"Look Admiral Hackett, why are we the only two people onboard the ship. C-Sec rounded up all humans and killed them off at the citadel. We barely escaped the system and only arrived here. Give some credit to Shepard" Miranda called out from the other side of the ship.

"Those spineless cowards. ALL MEN AND WOMEN TO BATTLE STATIONS. THIS IS NOT A DRILL, I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL. THE COUNCILORS ARE SENDING THEIR FLEETS TO ATTACK EARTH. EXPECT TO SEE MANY CITADEL FORCES OR ANOMALIES." Hackett bellowed into the comm systems and alarms started blaring everywhere.

"Sir, a strange power source appeared in New Mombasa." A person reported to Admiral Hackett.

"Shepard!" Hackett snapped.

"Yes sir?" Jane asked confused.

"You and Miranda go search this new power source. We will group all forces near Luna Base to attack any incoming non-human ships. You better be right about this or else" Hackett warned her before disappearing of the screen.

"Come one Jane. Lets get a move on" Miranda called out to her.

Jane accelerated the ship toward the continent of Africa and headed toward the tip of New Mombasa. When they flew by they saw a huge building standing on top of a cliff in front of a huge wasteland. "Jane the power source is coming from that building." Miranda told her as she looked through the sensors.

"The Turian, Asari, and Salarian ships are here including the Destiny Ascension. I count a total of 39 Turian Dreadnoughts, 20 Asari Dreadnoughts including the Destiny Ascension, 16 dreadnought from the Salarians. If my sensors are correct then they have a total of 75 Dreadnoughts, 28 carriers, 427 Cruisers, and 1329 Frigates while we have a total of 8 Dreadnoughts, 8 Carriers, 64 Cruisers, and 200 Frigates up near Luna base." EDI told them. Then a comms channel appeared on the screen from Hackett.

"Shepard, Lawson, thanks for telling us beforehand about this but we are seriously outnumbered here. Check out the source of the power and report back to me if it's a weapon that would help us or not." Hackett told them.

"I don't know Admiral, from what I could see from the ship, it says Museum of Humanity on top of the building." Miranda told him frowning as she squinted her eyes at the building.

"We have no records of this Museum of Humanity in the entire Earth database, Internet, or Extranet. Go find out what's in there. Enemy ships are firing. Hackett out" Hackett told them before cutting the link.

"EDI keep the ship safe once we leave and be ready for a quick take off if we need to." Jane told EDI before putting her N7 helmet on while Miranda just stuck with her normal clothing. They made their way to the hangar bay and exited it once they open the hangar doors. They ran over the plain earth to the building and saw a metal door in it. The door slid open in 4 ways revealing a small hallway. They took out their weapons and held it as they walked slowly through the hallway. When they got out of the hallway they saw several signs.

_**Human History - 1st section**_

_**Human/Covenant War - 2nd Section**_

_**Human/Covenant Alliance - 2nd Section End**_

_**Human and Covenant/Flood War - 3rd Section**_

_**Flood Protocol - 4th Section**_

_**Invasion - 5th section**_

"What the bloody hell is this?" Miranda cursed as she read the signs.

"I don't know but lets walk through these sections and find out." Jane told her heading to the first section.

**USFA Godspeed**

"Exiting slipspace in 10 seconds Chief" Pepper called out. John opened up the ships comm system when he heard her.

"All helm to battle stations. I repeat all helm to battle stations. Prometheans get ready for deployment once we enter Earth's atmosphere." John called out before turning to Cortana. "Cortana, can you control all of the Longswords?" John asked her.

"No need. They have been outfitted with Combat AI's like the Prometheans and will only attack all hostiles. Once we exit slipspace I will mark all friendly and hostile forces" Cortana told him.

They encountered a black void which they passed through and found themselves passing Venus orbit. "This is Adm… Hackett on the SS… Einstein identify yourself other… we will mark you as an enemy… you don't respond." came a jumbled transmission from an old man with a blue uniform.

John opened up the comm channel and responded.

"This is Master Chief Petty Officer Sierra 117 aboard the USFA Godspeed arriving to help fight against the Turians, Asari, and Salarian." John called out. The frequency cleared up and the old man was surprised to see them.

"I am not aware of any human company or government with the title USFA" Hackett told them.

"If you have entered the Museum of Humanity all information about us in there. That is not important now. What are the odds against you?" John asked them.

"They have us outnumbered about 5 to 1. Can you lower the odds to 3 to 1?" Hackett asked him.

"One moment, I will have to ask my crew member about the strength of our fleet." John told him before looking at Cortana.

"Give me a full review of our ship's capabilities." John asked Cortana.

"We have 10 Strident Class Heavy Frigates ready for deployment and each controlled by 10 Contender class AI's. They hold up to 300 Prometheans in each with 20 Mark 3600 Ultron MAC Cannons, 15 Mark 2572 Dark Matter Lasers, 10 Mark 60 Sniper Missile Turrets, and 5 Mark 4200 Antimatter Lasers. Each Frigate is capable of destroying a planet if ships are detonated." Cortana told him before he turned to Admiral Hackett who was talking to some other people on his end.

"Admiral Hackett!" John called out getting his attention. Hackett sharply looked in his direction.

"We can bring the odds down to 3 to 1 but we have enough fire power to wipe them out but it will take some time" John told him.

"I thank you soldier. But how will you take out 75 Dreadnoughts. Several of them are over 1 kilometer in size. They are getting past us and landing on Earth's surface to drop their soldiers. The System Alliance can hold them for a while but we will be overwhelmed soon." Hackett told him.

"I'll drop my soldiers on the surface to take them out. I'm heading toward the moon. Enjoy the show." John told him before closing the link.

"So whats the plan, Chief? Cortana asked confused.

"Pop up and while they are surprised. Shoot them down.

"So you are going to pull off with a side of your favorite method: guns blazing and brute force." Cortana clarified with a smirk.

"Affirmative Cortana" John answered her.

"Well lets get a move on. I'm pretty sure everyone here wants to see the surprise on the other ships pilots when they see a 10 kilometer ship incoming." Cortana told him.

"You got that right" Came the voice of Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff, Steve Rogers, Clint Barton, and Phil Coulson from behind him at once. He turned and saw all of them stepped onto the bridge.

John sighed and told Cortana to accelerate toward the moon.

**SSV Einstein**

"Sir we are getting an unknown ship reading heading of the side of Venus accelerating toward us." A crew member told him.

"Label it as an ally. I contacted the Captain of USFA Godspeed and he is a soldier coming in to helping us." Hackett told him.

"Yes Sir, classifying unknown as an ally. Holy shit sir it's 10 kilometers long." The same crew member yelped.

Now Hackett was surprised.

"A 10 kilometer ship would require a massive funding more than the System Alliance's budget. The amount of eezo needed is simply much more than all eezo deposits ever found. Check it again." Hackett told him.

The crew member did as he told before looking up.

"Sir, same result and I am not detecting an eezo inside the ship. There it arrived." the crew member told him pointing out the window. The crew looked out and saw a 10 kilometer ship arriving. On the side of the ship there was a digital sign that read "USFA Godspeed" In glowing blue letters across it's pitch black hull. Every ship that saw it stopped firing simply taking in its impossible size with their eyes.

**USFA Godspeed**

"Well its safe to assume that they are all shocked." Cortana told them chuckling.

"Activate MACS and Sniper Missiles" John called out to her.

**Museum of Humanity**

Jane and Miranda had finished looking through sections 1 to 4 and were mostly in disbelief.

"This is more of a fairy tale than a real history. I mean we never faced this Covenant or Flood before. It would have been in our history books. I mean they say that Humanity colonized over 800 worlds and lost 250 in a war. This UNSC or USFA doesn't exist according to the time period which 400 years into the future. I think this is just some random crap" Miranda said angrily at the time she was wasting.

"I don't know Miranda, this would explained the origin of the English language and most formation around the planet. I agree that this is a bit bizarre as well."Jane told her.

"Incoming comm channel from Admiral Hackett" EDI told Jane.

"Patch him through" Jane told her.

"What did you find in there Shepard?" Hackett asked her.

"Nothing much sir, just some science fiction stories." Jane told him.

"Is there anything about a company or government called the USFA?" Hackett asked her.

That question freezed both Miranda and Jane. "How do you know about that sir?" Jane asked him surprised.

"Well a ship appeared out of nowhere near Venus and when I contacted the ship, the captain told me the ship's name was called USFA Godspeed. He told us he was here to help and when he approached Luna Base, it was 10 kilometers long. With no trace of eezo. Right now he is destroying all the ships in his range." Hackett told her.

Jane and Miranda looked at each other confused. The new ship confirms everything they saw in this museum but there was still one more section to go through.

"Sir we will notify you once we finish looking through the building. There are several weapons that we found that not anything like we found in the extranet but they won't be enough to help us against the councilors" Jane told him.

"Jane, I'm sending you a live feed of the USFA Godspeed now" Hackett told her.

**USFA Godspeed**

"Shields down to 95 percent" Fury reported.

"Only 5 percent gone from every weapon fired by the alien fleet but thats without the Dreadnoughts. Chief, you and the Prometheans should head to the surface while we take care of the forces here." Cortana told him before flashing him to the hangar bay. The Prometheans were gathering some huge white swords which can extend huge orange blades as he saw some Prometheans test out. They also carried some Forerunner weapons such as the Scattershot, Binary Rifle, dual Suppressors', or with a few of them Incineration Cannons, at least that's what his HUD recognized them. He saw a Sentinel approach him with a collection of weapons. He looked through the selection as his HUD gave a full analysis of them.

_**Z-1000 Special Application Sniper Rifle Binary Rifle; 4 Feed System, No Recoil, No Tracer, 1 shot kill, Disintegration, Equivalent: **_Sniper Rifle System 99-Series 5 Anti-Matériel

_**Z-2400 Close Combat Rifle/Asymmetric Engagement Mitigator Scattershot; 12 Feed System, Regular Recoil, Ricocheting Bullets, Disintegration, Equivalent:**_ _M45E Tactical Shotgun_

_**Z-3000 Directed Energy Engagement Weapon Light Rifle;**__**36 Feed System, 3 shot option, No Recoil, Ricocheting Bullets, Disintegration Equivalent:**__ BR55 Heavy Barrel Service Rifle_

_**Z-4300 Directed Energy Automatic Weapon Suppressor; 60 Feed System, Rapid Fire, Ricocheting Bullets, Disintegration, Equivalent:**_M7/Caseless Submachine Gun

_**Z-2200 Directed Energy Pistol/Exotic Boltshot; 12 Feed System, Charged Shot, Ricocheting Bullets, Disintegration, Equivalent:**__ M6D Personal Defense Weapon System_

_**Weapon/Anti-Materiel Z-5400 High-Explosive Munitions Rifle Incineration Cannon; Feed System 2 shots, Splash Damage, Ricocheting Ammo, Disintegration, Equivalent:**__ Unknown_

_**Z-600 Attenuation Field Generator/Localized Pulse Grenade; Slipspace Suction, Wide spread area, Disintegration, Equivalent:**__ Unknown_

_**Hardlight Dagger; Extendable to Sword Form, Changeable to Shield form, Ballistic Knife, Hardlight rope, Equivalent:**_ Energy Sword, Razor Sharp Titanium Knife, Ballistic Knife, Jackal Shield, Promethean Shield, Tight Rope

He blinked before taking a Scattershot placing it on his back, two suppressors on his hips, and replaced the futuristic assault rifle in his suit for a Binary Rifle which disappeared much like the assault rifle did. He grabbed the Hardlight Knife and attached it into a slot in his shoulder, took 4 Pulse Grenades and attached it to his armor.

"Hey Chief, to change your knife to a sword or to a shield, you have to think of the word sword, knife, or shield in your head. Your neural ace will connect with your armor and knife to implement it. Now tell the Prometheans to get ready for deployment." He heard Cortana tell him. He turned to the Prometheans who now looked up at him.

"Get ready for deployment. We'll be teleported down to Earth's surface. Do not hurt any humans even if they attack you. Kill all non-humans until further orders." John called out. They all saluted and got their equipment ready before lining up into several lines. A golden flash appeared around them and John found himself in the barren wasteland of New Mombasa with the view of many alien dropships landing or supporting their ground troops against the System Alliance.

"Prometheans, strike effectively and make sure you catch them by surprise. Heavy weaponry focus on alien dropships while everyone else help the System Alliance take out the aliens. Once you are done here. Contact Cortana and she will send you to places across the planet to help against the invasion. Everyone understand?" John asked them.

"YES SIR" came the collective shout from them.

"THEN MOVE OUT" John yelled and the Prometheans literally disappeared as they activated their Invisibility functions. John turned and looked at a lone building that was sitting at the edge of the cliff.

'_Museum of Humanity huh? Lets see what they put in there.'_ John thought as he sprinted toward the building. He saw an alien craft with the word Normandy-SR2 written on it's side.

**Museum of Humanity**

"Commander Jane, I am detecting a figure heading for the building you are in." EDI reported to her. Jane and Miranda stopped watching the live field that showed the new ship holding it's own against the Turian, Asari, and Salarian onslaught.

"Can you identify who it is or what race it is?" Jane asked with Miranda focusing on the comm channels.

"Negative Commander. My scanners are not able to make a thorough scan of the figure. I suggest that you hide and apprehend the figure. The overall description of this figure is a humanoid, has high tech blue armor that I cannot find over the extranet, 8 feet tall and 5 inches, has an energy weapon that resembles a shotgun, and two more energy weapons on it's hips." EDI told her.

"Jane, no human gets that tall, it can be a spectre with secret technology. I can also be a collector a reaper." Miranda told her. Jane looked around and found a blind spot from the entrance. They jumped into the spot right when the door opened. They heard clanking as something walked into the museum. They stood still as they heard the footsteps make its way through the sections slowly. When it reached section 4 the building shook from an explosion that took place nearby causing some dust to fall on Miranda.

"Achoo" Miranda sneezed. The movement stopped and they heard a small whirr before light made it's way around the corner.

**John**

John held the Scattershot as he walked quietly toward the 5th section. He heard a sudden noise erupting from there that he didn't identify so he turned on a flashlight on his helmet as well a VISR mode. He walked slowly into 5th section checking his motion sensor for any movement. Suddenly a red dot appeared on the radar and blue energy hit his shields weakly. He turned to the source with his finger on the trigger and found two women. They were both human so he let go of his hand of the trigger and lowered his gun.

"Identify yourselves" John told them. The two one of which was a female judging by her face and the other had a helmet but considered her as a woman to her shapely body.

"You first?" came a female voice from the one with the helmet.

"Master Chief Petty Officer Spartan Sierra 117 of the UNSC" He replied as they flinched in surprise.

**Jane**

"Master Chief Petty Officer Spartan Sierra 117 of the UNSC" The figure told them causing them to reel back in surprise. This was the man that brought the Human/Covenant War to a close, the only friend of the Arbiter of the Sangheili, the same Spartan that was lost through a portal after firing the Halo array at a place known as the Ark.

"Now identify yourselves" The Spartan told them bringing his weapon back up.

"I am Jane Shepard of the Systems Alliance, former Cerberus operative, and former Spectre of the Citadel. This is my friend, Miranda Lawson a former Cerberus operative and an ally of the Systems Alliance. Now what are you doing trespassing onto Alliance ground?" Jane asked him.

"This is the property of the UNSC and the USFA therefore I have automatic clearance to enter this property especially if it involved me in the past wars. I have woken up from cryogenic sleep and came to aid Earth and it's forces against the alien and Reapers' invasion by bringing all UNSC and USFA battle fleets into orbit." He told her.

"Commander, incoming transmission from Admiral Hackett." EDI informed her loudly allowing him to hear her.

"Patch him through EDI" Jane told her not even bothering to correct it from the speaker settings.

"Jane, you might want to hurry up with your search. A Reaper appeared near Pluto and is heading for us quickly- Wait… damn two more popped up. I think they are going to bring every single reaper here. I don't think that our ships and this new ship would last any longer once the Reapers start firing at us." Hackett told them before static filled the communications.

"Looks like we need to hurry" The spartan told them before going to a metal pedestal that was in the middle of the 5th section. A holographic screen appeared in front of the spartan with strange symbols. The spartan seemed to know what he was doing and pressed a button on the screen. Suddenly the room started shaking as if the Earth under them was moving.

"Come on, lets get out of here" the spartan told them as he ran quickly for the exit which was surprisingly fast for a 8 foot 5 armored human. Jane and Miranda followed him and saw him head for the cliff once he exited. They followed him to the cliff and looked where was looking on the barren wasteland. Suddenly a huge blue circle appeared inside the wasteland and made lines into a triangle shape toward the middle where another circle appeared connecting all of the triangles. Suddenly the Earth pushed itself upward much to Jane and Miranda's surprise. Jane quickly activated her helmet's camera and sent a live feed to Hackett.

**SSV Einstein**

"Admiral Hackett, we are receiving a live feed from Commander Shepard." A crew member reported to him. Admiral Hackett who previously coordinating new strategies now looked up at the crew member.

"Show me it" Hackett told him.

"Yes sir, sending video to main screen" the crew member told him as he swiped it to the screen in the middle of the command room. The signal connected itself before they were shown a video of the wasteland in New Mombasa now raising up with white light being emerging from the inside of the structure. Suddenly the earth that rose up shattered revealing a platinum colored metal that was extending out in every direction like it was blooming. Suddenly a white light shot from the middle where there was a gaping hole and into the sky making a dark orb in the sky.

"My god, what the hell is this?" Hackett whispered.

**Greater Ark**

"President Hood, the portal from Earth has been activated" a woman in a white lab coat told the old man looking out of his office USFA headquarters. President Hood, formerly Admiral Hood, looked the same age as he did when he left for the Greater Ark 100,000 years ago due to Forerunner mini Huragok that was injected into his body along with many other important figures which had repaired the dying cells constantly.

"Do you know who activated it Dr. Halsey?" Hood asked her. Dr. Halsey had also been one of the figures that had mini Huragok injected into her body. "I do not know. I can be anyone but most likely a human since they have to understand Forerunner Glyphs." Catherine Halsey told him.

"Dr. Halsey, I am receiving a transmission from the portal. It is currently projecting the tune known as Oly Oly Oxen Free with a Level 0 imminent threat signal" A monitor reported to her causing her and President Hood's eyes to widen.

"It's a Spartan. It's projecting Oly Oly Oxen Free to identify who it is. The Level 0 Imminent threat is most likely concluding that there is a planetary invasion occurring." Dr. Halsey told him quickly.

President Hood opened up up his comm channels and bellowed "ATTENTION ALL USFA FLEET. SPARTAN 117 HAS OPENED THE PORTAL TO EARTH AND HAS SET OF A LEVEL 0 IMMINENT THREAT SIGNAL. ALL WARSHIPS AND DREADNOUGHTS STOCKPILE AND MOVE OUT TRIPLE TIME. I WANT YOU HEADING FOR EARTH YESTERDAY"

Dr. Halsey looked outside the window of the office and saw many silver ships raising up along the military arms of the ark. Even the Sangheili's personal warship housing the Arbiter rose up for battle. '_Looks like you are famous John_' Dr. Halsey thought before President Hood brought her toward a Forerunner ship that they acquired from Requiem. The Mantle's Approach

_**A/N: Hey Guys, DarkWry here and I got to let you guys know that if anybody is interested in taking over my story or adopting any of the other ones then go right ahead. Just let me know and I'll give you the green lights.**_


End file.
